mevisusfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina
Nina, known previously as Granny Nina & the Diamonds, are a Belarusian electronic music group formed in 2016 by founding members singer and songwriter Slava Mevisus and vocalist Yulia Dmitrieva. Current band members consist of Slava Mevisus, Yulia Dmitrieva and Jaen Milkyway. Formed in 2016, they released first album "Stereo" on April 27, 2017. Then Dmitrieva decided to leave the band due to disagreements with Mevisus. The band took hiatus and came back with sophomore album "Generation (II)" which was released on June 15, 2018. After the release Mevisus left the band due to state of health. In September 2018 the band reunited for the farewell tour. In October 2018 Jaen Milkyway joined the band's cast and Dmitrieva returned making the band as trio. In November 2018 the band announced they'll now be releasing music simply as "Nina". 2016-17: Formation, Stereo and Dmitrieva's departure Slava Mevisus and Yulia Dmitrieva formed a music band dedicated to Granny Nina, granny of their classmate, in July 2016. On January 1, 2017 Instagram of the band was created where different photos from gymnasium were published. Shooting of the music video for the maiden single was announced in February 2017. https://www.instagram.com/p/BQ-jcfEjS1M Some posts were also published on Instagram such as "Shooting music video" and "Shooting 'Life of Wild Animals' series".https://www.instagram.com/p/BRSqqTZjrFM Lead single "Granny Nina" was released on March 8, 2017. Also music video and new album "Stereo" were announced the same day. On March 25, 2017 music video for "Granny Nina" was published. The following day song "Asabovaja (Special)" was announced as the second single of the album. Three days later, March 28, song "War" was published on band's Soundcloud and the next day, March 29, demo of another song "English" was published as a gift to the fans. On March 31 music video for "Asabovaja" was teasered. On April 1 demo-version of the new song "Através de Meias" was published on Soundcloud but later it was removed due to copyright issues. Due to the delay of single "Asabovaja", "Goodbye School" was released as the second single of the album on April 8, 2017. On April 16, 2017 third single "Asabovaja" and its music video were released. The following day song "Através de Meias" was published on Soundcloud. First album "Stereo" was released on April 27, 2017. The same day it was announced that Dmitrieva left the band and the band will no longer exist.https://www.instagram.com/p/BTXOy-dD10n 2017-18: Generation (II) and Mevisus' departure On May 24, 2017 it was announced that the band will continue without Dmitrieva. On Christmas, December 25, the band stated that the lead single from next album will be released on the next week. On January 1, 2018 track "Skins" was released as the first single from the sophomore album. Later the band announced that the second single is titled "Chanel" and will be released soon. On January 29, 2018 "Chanel" was released on online platform Soundcloud. Then the band took hiatus to focus on finishing the record. On June 3 new track "Zavtra Budet Luchshe" ("Завтра будет лучше"; "Tomorrow Will Be Better") was released. Album "Generation (II)" was released on June 15, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BkCf84hAmR-/?taken-by=officialninka After the release of recent album, Granny Nina & the Diamonds decided to take hiatus for indefinite period of time. Slava Mevisus left the band on August 8, 2018 due to state of health.https://www.instagram.com/p/BmNYgqZguT5/?taken-by=officialninka 2018-present: Farewell tour and upcoming third album On September 9, 2018 the band gave their first gig since the group's split-up. On September 23, 2018 new album titled "Neofuturistic" was announced. It will be released on January 25, 2019 and will be the last album of the band. https://bit.ly/2xya2jx Later snippet of the new song was uploaded.https://www.instagram.com/p/BoFXUVHgoZs On October 9, 2018 Jaen Milkyway was annoucned as a new frontwoman of the band.https://bit.ly/2INasXw Later, it was reported that Dmitrieva rejoined band's cast making the group as trio. In November 2018, the band announced they'll be releasing music simply as "Nina". The title of the album is likely to be changed and it will be released in January 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp_4cVqnzgv/ Discography Albums * Stereo (2017) * Generation (II) (2018) * Neofuturistic (2019) Singles Music videos Members * Slava Mevisus - vocals, songwriter (2016-present) * Yulia Dmitrieva - vocals (2016-2017; 2018-present) * Jaen Milkyway - vocals (2018-present) Interim members * Anton Golubev - session guitarist (January-April 2017) * Olia Abramova - backing vocals (March 2017) * Set Fonubar - instruments (May-August 2017) * Darina Bredis - guitarist (January-April 2018) References Category:Bands